Grey Dawn
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: She was once his constant companion but in order to protect him, she had to leave and make a deal with the devil. Sabretooth decides it's time she comes home, and sets off a chain of events even the mighty Xmen may not be able to handle. Sequel to Hope for Tomorrow.


**Did several revisions of a Logan/OC fic to be the partner to my Victor/OC fic. Here is another try. Let me know.**

_**Victor's POV**_

__He hadn't given her much thought in the previous months, having been chasing Roslyn all over, then getting married, and all the other shit he had to deal with. But now, in the quiet times, he thought about her. In his gut he knew he shouldn't have left her, but he had no choice. Now he was wondering where she was, and how to go about bringing her back into his fold. He could ask the cripple to search for her with his mind, but he wasn't sure he wanted to share her with them just yet. He twirled the smart phone in his hand, hesitating a few moments before finally hitting the green call button.After two sharp rings he answered.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to find someone for me."

"What's the matter? Your sniffer finally crap out on you?"

"Can it shithead. One hundred thousand. Find her, keep it discreet, bring her to me."

"You're serious?! Holy shit. Alright. First things first, name."

"Aurora."

The other end of the phone went silent for several long seconds.

"You have any idea what kind of shit storm this is going to cause? You take her and he's going to come after you Victor. With everything he has."

"Without her, he doesn't have shit. Bring her back here, I'll deal with him." He hung up the phone and stared into space. He would have to break the news to Roslyn. He snorted as he played over the conversation several times in his head. Each one ending worse than the next. Didn't matter though. She was coming back to him, where she belonged.

_Aurora's POV_

I blinked hard at the bright light, waiting for my eyes to adjust naturally. I could have just willed them to do it, but I found that to be in poor taste.

A few blinks later and I was in business. I sighed and began to move through the building, the same routine I had done for weeks now. Upstairs was the hospital, where I was currently working. My name here was Amara Stewart, before that I was Amanda Gray. My real name was Aurora Rudnitsky. Not that it mattered much. I hadn't gone by that name in so long...

"Aurora?"

My head snapped up hard, landing on a man in a full red and black body suit. He put his hands up in front of him

"Easy lady. I'm not here to hurt you, so don't melt me into a puddle of DNA or anything rash, alright."

I didn't respond. I was busy studying his physiology. It was...interesting. Fascinating really.

"Who sent you?" I asked lazily, still studying him internally.

"Victor Creed."

He now had my full attention.

"Is he well?"

"Seemed to be. Asked me to come get you."

I nodded.

"What about...?"

"We leave now, nobody needs to know."

"Some how I don't think Victor gave you an option."  
The man shook his head.

"No, not really. Not an options kind of guy."

"I am not someone who can be forced," I smiled.

He nodded again.

"I may have heard you don't like it when people try to make you do things. So I am asking. Come with me, or stay here in this...hospital. Which will it be?"

I didn't have to think hard on it. A few nanoseconds of neurons firing and my mind was made up.

"Where are we going?"

"Your chariot awaits my lady," he said, holding out his arm to me. "Just eh, don't mess with the genetics, okay?"

I grinned at him as I took his arm.

"I wouldn't dream of it Sir, you're much to interesting as you are."  
"A few more smooth lines like that, and I'll be in your bed," he laughed. Then I watched as he programmed a machine strapped to his wrist. We were gone in the blink of an eye.

_At Peach Lake-_

"So, she's what...your ex girlfriend?" Roslyn asked angrily. Victor snorted a laugh at her.

"Not even close sweetheart. She's my...doctor, for lack of a better term."

"Your doctor?"

"Yeah."

Logan watched the exchange with undisguised amusement. Whoever it was the big idiot was bringing here had Roslyn all fired up.

"Who do you think this mystery woman is?" Hank asked Logan, sipping on a cup of coffee and also watching the fight.

"No clue. Victor wouldn't say."

"Seems odd," Hank replied.

"He's odd," Logan snapped back.

Just then the french doors leading to the patio opened up and in strolled Deadpool, followed by a woman. She was a bit on the shorter side, maybe 5'6. She looked to be in her mid twenties, with thick molasses colored hair, pulled back delicately into a loose bun. Her eyes were a stunning shade of honey, almost gold. She looked like a cross between Audrey Hepburn and Liz Taylor.

"Here she is, in one piece," Deadpool announced loudly.

"I see that moron. Money is in your account. Leave," Victor snapped at him.

"Jeez, grouch. I mean do a guy a favor and..." but he stopped talking and turned to look at the woman he arrived with.

"I believe Victor asked you to leave," she said, speaking for the first time. She had a very soft voice, melodious, with just a touch of an accent. English, maybe.

He nodded his head, and began typing on his teleporter. Everyone could see his mouth moving furiously under his mask, but nothing was coming out. Just as the wind was kicking up, we heard him cursing.

"Still got it," Victor said, moving quickly to stand in front of her.

"I never lost it," she smiled up at him. She stood perfectly straight, her hands clasped together elegantly in front of her as he bared down.

They stood their for a moment, silently regarding one another.

"My wife and mate, Roslyn," Victor said after a few seconds. He gestured with his hand toward a very angry looking Roslyn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Roslyn," the woman said. "My name is Aurora Rudnitsky."

Roslyn took in a deep breath before politely nodding.

_Aurora's POV-_

"What have you done to yourself Victor?" I asked, studying him. His physiology had changed. Nothing drastic, just little bits here and there.

"Tried a thing out," he replied, a large smirk on his face.

"Excuse me Miss Rudnitsky," a large blue mutant called my attention to him. And was he fascinating! I stood there and stared at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry Sir, please forgive me for staring. But you are...utterly remarkable."

He straightened up a little bit more, his blood flowing faster through his veins, more of it rising to just beneath the skin of his cheeks as he flushed at my compliment. Of course this couldn't be seen by the naked eye due to the mass of fur coating his entire body.

"Your mutation..." he began, and then cleared this throat. "Is it, I mean, are you...?"

"Biological Manipulation," Victor responded before I could respond. "Doc, fix me up."

I turned my attention back to him. He was aging, his cellular regeneration had slowed, and therefore his healing factor.

Once upon a time I would have asked him exactly what he wanted me to do, but Victor and I were very much past that point. One hundred and five years past, to be exact.

I smiled softly and nodded my head. Then I went to work. I began rearranging and manipulating his system. Tweaking his genetic code, modifying his cellular structures, and so on. Bringing it back to it's former glory. I missed nothing, overlooked nothing. And all in a few moments.

"Oh my God," Roslyn breathed out. I refocused my vision, to see a more youthful looking Victor in front of me.

"What did you just do?" a dark haired man asked me. He seemed familiar. I would need some time to search through my long memory to place him.

"I manipulated Victor's physiology."

He looked confused.

"She turned the clock back on him. Made him younger," the blue mutant explained to the other.

"What kind of mutant can do that?"

"She's the only one," Victor replied cockily.

"That's not entirely true," I offered.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, walking over to the fridge and grabbing out a bottle of water. "Met anyone who can do _everything_ you can do?"

"Well no," I replied, feeling slightly embarrassed about Victor putting me in the lime light. I very much liked to work in the shadows, away from the attention.

"This is splendid!"

I turned to look at the blue mutant once again.

"Miss Rudnitsky, I'm Doctor Hank McCoy," he said, coming forward to take my hand. I smiled up at him.

"Please, call me Aurora," I took his hand happily.

"Wait a second," Roslyn spoke up. "How can you change his physiology without there being any side effects?"

"Very astute Mrs. Creed," I smiled. "Sometimes there are side effects. But Victor and I have done this dance far to many times for me to get lambasted by anything inside him."

This seemed to take the wind out of her sails, which was not my intent. I was able to read most people just by the way their body reacted. The tiniest twitch gave away more than anyone imagined.

"I met Victor in 1909, in Canada. I was half starved and on the run from some very unsavory characters. I ran into the forest as a last ditch effort, where I discovered something much more dangerous."

Victor let out a laugh.

"The men were close behind me when my skirt snagged on a thick branch and I slipped. They were on me like flies, grabbing and slapping. I tried to defend myself without the use of my mutation, but when one tried to force himself on me, I panicked and lost control."

I looked away, blinking away the excess wetness that had gathered in my eyes. One hundred and five years later and it still felt like yesterday.

"What happened?" Roslyn asked.

"I disintegrated him. I broke him down at the cellular level, destroying his very being. The other men panicked and began to double their efforts to harm me. I destroyed them as well. Breaking some down protein by protein, others I deprived of oxygen. I was savage."

"She was impressive," Victor chimed in. "I was hunting and heard the commotion. I arrived just in time to see her rip them apart, without laying so much as a finger on them."

"What happened next?" Roslyn asked, her eyes darting between myself and Victor.

"I approached her, she made my arm rot off," Victor grinned.

"You were very intimidating," I smiled back. "But when his arm grew back, I was fascinated. I asked if he would help me, he wanted to know what was in it for him. I looked inside, shifted a few things around in him and the rest is history..."

"Really? Just like that?" Roslyn asked, disbelief written all over her face.

"Mutual interest. She needed protection, I knew she was unique, even in our community. Kept her under my thumb, in case I needed her."

"So you two never..." Roslyn swallowed hard.

"Never!" I exclaimed, suddenly understanding what she meant. "Our relationship has never been anything but semi-professional."

Semi-professional?" she asked, raising a dark red elegant eyebrow.

"Allow me to ease your fears Mrs. Creed. Over the years, Victor has been an ally and a protector. He is the closest thing to kin I have ever had."  
The stunned looks around the room made me smile, and Victor did the same.

"It seems they don't believe me," I spoke to him.

"I don't exactly give off the 'brotherly vibe'," he grinned.

"Indeed you don't," I laughed lightly. Victor's head snapped to the left suddenly, his eyes narrowing and his nostrils flaring at the dark haired man. Roslyn looked at him as well. Curious, I turned to see what everyone was looking at.

Tall, with dark hair and hazel eyes, the man next to me was attractive. But I could see no reason for Victor's sudden reaction to him. His eyes had dilated some, and he had shifted his body so his upper torso was pointed towards me, but those were minute things.

"Aurora, there's a house for sale two miles down the road. Queen Anne style."

I raised a brow at him but nodded. His jaw was tight. He was angry. I released a little serotonin into his system, and watched his shoulders relax some.

"I'll call my real estate agent," he was still staring hard at the man next to me. I nodded again. Clearly I was staying.

"Doctor McCoy?" I turned, addressing the well dressed mutant.

"Yes?"

"Is there a hospital or medical research facility nearby where I may find employment?"

He seemed surprised, but nodded his head.

"There's Salem Center Hospital, numerous private doctor's offices, of course New York is a short drive away.."

"No. She'll work here, in Salem Center," Victor put in his two sense. He was very adamant about me being nearby. Which made me take another look at Mrs. Creed. Roslyn was tall and beautiful. She also had more blood than necessary for one in her body. Which was why her skin was almost glowing, and why Victor wanted me here.

"He's says jump and you just do it?" I turned to look once again at the handsome man with a similar genetic structure to Victor.

"There is more at play here then meets the eye sir," I replied softly.

"Sir?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled charmingly at me. "Names Logan sweetheart."  
I prickled at the nickname instantly.

"Your hearing is very acute, which means you did not miss when my name was mentioned several times in earlier conversations."

Doctor McCoy coughed to cover a laugh, and Roslyn did almost the same thing. Victor was smiling but Logan did not seem to catch on as quickly.

"What?"

"My name is Aurora or Miss Rudnitsky. Not sweetheart."

"Brr," he said, but smiled at me anyways.

"What year were you born Miss Rudnitsky? If you don't mind me asking," Roslyn smiled.

"1879, in Ipswich. A town in Suffolk England."

"You're a hundred and thirty five," Roslyn said, looking at me in amazement. "How?"

"My mutation allows me to manipulate anything within the body. I met Victor when I was thirty, saw how his mutation kept him at his physical peak. I thought I looked best at twenty six, and decided to set my own clock back, and kept it there ever since."

"My God," Doctor McCoy gasped. "With your mutation, the medical possibilities are endless."  
I nodded my head at him.

"Victor assisted in my enrolling in Harvard's Medical School in 1910. Wasn't much of an education back then. It was really just a formality, a diploma and a license to practice what I already knew how to do."  
"Where were you before you came here?" McCoy asked.

"Bhutan."

He smiled and shook his finger at me.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific Doctor McCoy," I replied.

"All the miracle stories coming out of the far east. Incurable diseases, cancer."

"Ah, that."

He grinned.

"I understand now why you're here Doctor Rudnitsky."

"Please, just Aurora."

"What am I missing here?" Logan asked me.

"My pregnancy," Roslyn said, as if it just dawned on her as well. "She's here because of my pregnancy."

_Three days later-_

I fell in love with the house immediately. All the original floors and trim, it had history, character. I bought it the very next day after I arrived, and was using the internet and a borrowed laptop from Victor to furnish it.

"What about a big Persian rug for the living room?" Roslyn asked me as she handed me a cup of steaming hot apple cider. I was currently staying in a guest room at Creed manor, while my house was brought up to code. It needed new electrical systems, a new roof, and plumbing. I was given a 'few weeks' quote from the contractor, to which Victor came back with a 'you have nine days'. To be honest it wouldn't shock me if they were done tomorrow, what with Victor breathing down their necks everyday.

"In the study perhaps," I replied, sipping the drink. It was rich and thick. "I am not overly fond of anything carpeted."

Roslyn smiled and curled up into the overstuffed white chair, tucking her feet under her.

"Aurora, don't you ever relax?"  
I stopped scrolling and looked over to her in confusion. I was perfectly relaxed at the moment.

"I am not sure what..." But she cut me off.

"The way you carry yourself, the stiffness of your posture.."

"Oh," I smiled. "It was ingrained very deeply into me by my mother. Sit straight, stand tall, chin up, ankles crossed. That is how a lady behaves."

"You must think me terribly unladylike then."

"Not at all Roslyn. You are very poised for an American."

She snorted out a laugh. Just for the heck of it, I leaned back and crossed my legs up high, which was a difficult thing to do in a pencil skirt, but I managed. Then I shot a wink over to her.

"Well that's more like it."

"Indeed."

"What can you tell me about Victor?" she asked a few moments later. She had a nervous, pinched look on her face now.

"I know what this must seem like to you. Victor bringing around another woman. But I promise you that nothing intimate ever happened between us. And the most romantic thing he ever did for me was to throw a chocolate bar at me once on Valentines day once."

Roslyn tried and failed to contain her laughter.

"He was my friend when I had no one," I began, somewhat solemnly. "I know, probably better than most, what he's capable of. I've seen him lay waste to entire armies with his bare hands. And those same hands that crushed and destroyed have also aided and protected. There is no evil without good Roslyn. He could have left me, but he didn't. He saved my life, taught me to embrace what I am. I owe him. So when he calls, I come."

She blinked away wetness in her eyes and nodded her head.

"I've never heard anyone speak anything but ill of him," she rasped out. "I'm so happy that someone else finally see's him like I do."

"Two out of seven billion, not bad," Victor said, rounding the corner. He scooped Roslyn up and took her seat, placing her on top of him.

"Why you sitting like that Ru?" Victor asked me the second his eyes landed on me.

I sighed.

"Your wife believed I looked stiff. Why, does it look terrible?"

He grinned.

"You look fine," Roslyn said, shooting Victor a glare.

"Let's ask the runt," Victor's smile only widened when he let out a bark for the dark haired man to come to the living room. He appeared in the large archway a few moments later.

"Ain't got ta tell," he grumbled.

"Runt, what do you think of Aurora's new posture?"

He looked over to me, and I desperately wanted to sit up straight, pull my skirt down and pretend I wasn't be raked over like a car in a showroom.

"Yeah," was all he said.

Victor burst out laughing, Roslyn shook her head and I was left in confusion. What did yeah mean? It was not a proper answer, it wasn't even a sentence.

"I don't understand," I looked at Logan as I straightened up. "Does that mean it doesn't look alright?"

When he remained silent I turned my head to look at Victor.

"I hate this generation. Woman allow themselves to be ogled and objectified, men have no manners, and not a single person I have met so far seems to understand the meaning of the words tact and class."

"What, you want to go back to the good old days of servitude and the rule of thumb?" Victor asked.

"I want to go back to the days when a man opened a door for a lady, or escorted her to her front porch without the expectation of something in return. Do not get me wrong, I'm not saying we should go back to being bare foot and pregnant, but some things should have carried over. Like decency and self respect."

"Amen sister," Roslyn grinned.

_Four weeks later-_

"We need to talk," Victor said, walking into my living room with Logan and Roslyn hot on his heels.

"Victor, I didn't hear you come in," I replied, getting to my feet.

"Where is he?" he asked, coming to rest directly in front of me. I tilted my head back so I could meet his eyes with my own. He was worried, it showed in the tightness around his mouth.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. I didn't keep track of him, although he kept pretty good track of me.

I watched as he ran a a large hand over his face. Nathaniel Essex or Mister Sinister as he was called these days was a source of worry for most beings. Ruthless, fiercely intelligent, and practically immortal, he was a force to be reckoned with. The first time I saw him I was just a girl...and he attempted to conduct experiments on me. It did not go as planned, and we've had a very tumultuous relationship ever since.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Six years ago, in London. Have you heard something I haven't?"

He shot me a tense smile and shook his head no.

"He isn't a problem for you," I reminded him.

"You ever going to tell me why that is?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head. I only ever kept one thing from Victor, and it was the details of the arrangement I made with Nathaniel regarding his safety.

He nodded, letting it rest for now.

"Is that really why you came barging in here?"

"Charles thinks he's planning something," Roslyn put in. I looked over to her. She had a hand on her lower stomach. She was worried.

I arched an eyebrow at this. Our deal had been in place for some time, why break it now?

"I'll make an inquiry."

"The hell you will," Logan snapped. The sudden spike in his testosterone made me shake my head.

"I am extremely capable at taking care of myself Logan, but am grateful for the sentiment."

He snorted at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you think I am incapable of defending myself?"

"You're what, five foot five, and you weigh about a buck twenty. You don't paint a scary picture sweetheart."

I let a slow smile slide over my face.

"Victor, would you be so kind?"

"Love too," he grinned and launched his fist at me. I remained motionless, but everything inside of me had changed drastically. Victor's fist hit my face with enough force to successfully relocate my head from my shoulders, if I hadn't have already hardened my skin to surpass the strength of diamonds. The bones in his hand splintered and snapped, the shock moving up to his wrist, breaking it as well.

He grunted in pain as he pulled his hand back, flexing it as it regenerated.

"Nathaniel is dangerous but I am very difficult to harm."

"But he...," Logan tried but Victor cut him off.

"But nothing runt. Ru says she has this, she has this."

I nodded my head at him and he nodded it back.

"Roslyn, you need more red meat," I smiled as I walked towards the kitchen. Her iron was low. Victor followed me, like I knew he would. He pointed to his ear and then over his shoulder. I nodded once and within moments neither Roslyn nor Logan were able to hear our conversation.

"What exactly does Charles think Nathaniel is up to?"

"Don't know, not particularly worried about him. It's the guy he works for."

"Nur is off world at the moment," I informed him.

"Still don't like it," he shook his head. "I don't want this hanging over us, not right now."

"I'll take care of it Victor."

"Yes you will," and then he walked back into the living room. He was more stressed out then I had ever seen him before. It had to be because of the situation he found himself in. Father to be, husband. I fixed the hearing of the two and stood still, trying to figure out exactly what to do next.

"You smell worried."

I opened my eyes to see Logan standing in front of me.

"I am," I smiled nervously.

He took a step closer and leaned in to look at me.

"Ya seem so familiar..." he mumbled.

"We've met before," I smiled wider. "It took me some time to place you, back then you were James, not Logan."  
He moved to lean against the counter.

"Were we, uh, together?" he asked.

I couldn't help the laugh that spilled out of my mouth. I covered it quickly with my hand, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. No, we were never a couple. We barely knew one another. Victor introduced us in 1942 on the Eastern Front during World War II. So it stands to reason with your memory loss that you would not remember such a trivial event."

He continued to stare and then a smile slowly spread onto his face.

"Wotcher Jimmy," he said, looking at me. I nodded my head, grinning.

"Wotcher Jimmy," I copied, only I put more of my natural English accent on it.

"I remember," he started. "It was snowy and cold. We were all miserable sleeping in tents and huddling around fires to keep warm and you would come around every couple of hours to check on Victor and me. And you would say wotcher Jimmy every time."

"Only because you found it so amusing."

"He only laughed so you would keep coming around," Victor added in his two cents as he came around the corner.

"Logan, that's sweet," Roslyn teased.


End file.
